1. Field
The following description relates to technologies that may overcome adverse effects resulting from interference occurring between cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, interests in a multi-cell communication system have increased. For example, a multi-cell communication system may include at least two macro cells, and may include a macro cell and a small-sized cell including a small base station, for example, a femto base station, a pico base station, and the like.
Generally, terminals included in a coverage area of the femtocell may be more efficiently served by the femto base station that is positioned at an adjacent location, and thus, it is possible to improve a transmission rate. When the macro cell includes a portion of or the entire femtocell, interference may occur between the macro cell and the femtocell. The interference may cause adverse effects to both the macro cell and the femtocell.
Attempts to resolve these adverse effects resulting from the interference between the macro cell and the femtocell gives rise to complicated issues. In particular, technologies for interference control are in development to overcome the above adverse effects. The technologies may be embodied into various types, for example, an optimal resource scheduling, a transmit power control such as a dynamic spectrum management, an interference alignment, an interference treated as noise (ITN), an interference neutralization, a multi-antenna transmit, and the like.